Power Tugs: A Comic Book Adventure
Hank accidentally casts a magic spell from a comic book and he and his tugboat friends get sucked inside. In the comic, they find themselves taken on the form of the Power Tugs and Hank becomes a sidekick rather than one of his favorite heroes. In order to escape, they must defeat a super villain named Sunset Shimmer. Will Hank save the day and prove himself useful? Plot Hank reads a comic book about the Power Tugs one morning when George comes up. He tells him that he needs to help them clean up the Biggest Harbor Ever cove but Hank sticks to his comic book, his face glued to the pages. Later that day, Theodore comes to see Hank who is still reading his comic book. Hank finds a some rhyming words on the last page and reads them: If you want to see the story's end, open the book and play pretend. This causes a magic spell in the comic book to come to life and nearly both Hank and Theodore are sucked inside it's pages. Hank is the first to get dragged in, then Theodore, then Emily, then Foduck. George and Theodore's old friend Lucy see what's happening and try to stop the other tugs from getting sucked in only to get dragged in themselves. Hank, now in superhero attire, gains coniouseness in a harbor outside the city of The Gigantic Harbor. Behind him, he sees the other tugs in superhero attire as well and recognizes them as the heroes from his comic book-- the Power Tugs. Suddenly, there is an explosion across the street and Sunset Shimmer bursts out of the museum, laughing maniacally and holding a glowing orb surging with electricity. When George and Foduck try to figure out what's going on, Hank explains that they were transported into his comic and that the only way out is to defeat Sunset. Sunset attacks the tugs with a lamppost and a mailbox. However, Lucy shoots laser beams from her eyes and blasts the mailbox to pieces. Hank explains to his friends that Lucy is She-Zow which means she can dodge things, shoot laser beams from her eyes and fly really quick. Foduck tries to blast Sunset with his fire hose but it works against him and he starts blasting the objects on the ground. Theodore's attempt to use The Shape Shifter's powers fail, George uses Electra-Tug's powers to shoot his friends instead of Sunset, Emily's powers as Purple Lantern prove less then useful and Oliver's powers as Bat-Tug don't manifest because he can't use his gadgets. After Hank explains that the super-strength that The Wrestler Tug uses can help him pick up any heavy object, Foduck picks up the lamppost that Sunset threw at them earlier using The Wrestler Tug's powers. Having watched in amusement, Sunset takes her leave but not before addressing Hank because of his designative role as The Speedy Tug. A while later, The tugs test their new powers but while George is excited about having superpowers, Hank is less than thrilled about being the only one-powered Speedy Tug. Theodore encourages Hank by telling him he really isn't The Speedy Tug but he is still in low spirits. Hank leads the Power Tugs to Sunset Shimmer's headquarters: her magic shop. Before Theodore can come up with a plan, George gives away his and his friends position by zapping the building with electricity. As Hank stays back, Sunset Shimmer's henchponies Snails and Snips and several others emerge from the shop and attack. Despite Oliver's inability to use the gadgets on his belt, the Power Tugs fight off and restrain Snails and Snips. When Sunset Shimmer herself appears, she immobilizes the Power Tugs with her "Action Spray Ray of Doom" which causes them to freeze. Hank fears that he is next but Sunset leaves him behind, considering it pointless to use her spray on him. Hank watches helplessly as Sunset Shimmer, Snails, Snips and the rest of her henchponies take the Power Tugs prisoner. Hank sneaks into the shop through an air duct and sees his friends still immobilized and trapped in a cage. Each time the effect of the spray wears off, one of the henchponies sprays them again. Sunset Shimmer uses the Electro-Orb to power her doomsday device and tells the Power Tugs her plan to use it on them and the citizens of The Gigantic Harbor and make their ways grow wildly. She also complains about how useless Hank is. The Power Tugs disagree, with Theodore noting that in their world, he always comes through to them. Encouraged by his friends' words of praise, Hank springs into action, catching some of Sunset Shimmer's henchponies in a large tarp, allowing the Power Tugs to break free. The tugboats fight off the rest of the henchponies, including Snails and Snips, while Sunset attempts to shoot Oliver, who isn't trying to use his gadgets. When a firefly gets in her line of fire and she swats it away, Oliver loses his temper as does Hank and the two tugs finally unleash their full powers, allowing them to start speeding around and tose batarangs at her. Sunset tries them with her weapon but the two tugs jump out of the way and the beam bounces back at her. Speedy Tug and Bat-Tug destroy the weapon while the effects of the beam entraps Sunset in the large cage. Hank declares the Power Tugs victorious and he and the other tugs are transported out of the comic book and back in the Big Harbor. As the tugs shake off the excited of the latest adventure, the comic book disappears. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer's model was sold on eBay, but with new moving wheels installed! Category:Episodes